A Bad Night at a Fun Place
by Furry Wolf
Summary: A look into my dark side. I would give you the full extent, but you would have night terrors and wet the bed! And that's for grown adults! What about the rest of you kids my age? XD
1. Chapter 1

"OK, dude, i just had the best freaking idea ever!" I said to my best friend Garret in the hall on the way to the bus. "What insane thing do you wanna do this time?" He asked as we stopped for a bit. "Lets sneak into Freddy Fazbears Pizza tonight, man! It will be awesome! We can have the entire place to ourselves! Eating pizza, playing games, ya know, things like that!" Garrets eyes widened and he nodded vigorously and said "Yeah! Lets do it! Meet you there!" I rushed off to my bus. Once i got home I dug my five lock picks from my dresser drawer. I rushed off to meet Garrett. We waited outside of Freddy's for a while, eating a few of the snacks we had brought and talking casually. I took my DS from my pocket and started playing it. Garrett took out his, and we connected them for a Pokemon battle. After that we just waited boredly. Then came the time.

I went over and checked that the door was locked. It was, so I got to working with my lock pick. It took me a minute or two to finally figure it out. We smiled triumphantly. Then we saw a strange sight. A security guard came running out and yelled "Run!" We laugh after he left, thinking he was just afraid of the dark. We wandered around for a bit before noticing something weird. The animatronics were moving. That would not ave been so bad had it not seemed so threatening. then i felt a cold metal hook on my shoulder. I turned and looked right at foxy the pirate. At that me and Garrett ran screaming, knowing there was a room where the security guard was. I never made it. "Garrett! Foxy's got me! Save yourself!" He ran as fast as he could, and I knew he made because I heard the thump of a door.

**Garrett's POV**

I was flipping through the cameras, trying hard to find my best friend. I found him, but it was horrifying... Some kind of puppet animatronic was drawing a pure white orb from is body. I heard a faint whisper from the orb. Jeremiah's voice. It said "What are you going to do with me?" The puppet smiled. Then again, it never stopped smiling! "Why, help you, of course! give you another chance at life!" The puppet laughed hysterically. Then I noticed a wolf animatronic in the corner of the room. The puppet put the orb into the suit as though it were a delicate process. Then the wolf's eyes opened. It looked at the screen. then all i saw was its face screaming at the screen. I ran from that place as fast as possible. after a while, I forgot about what had happened. Until one fateful night.

** 10 years later **

I looked at the newspaper. 'New night guard wanted!' I smiled, thinking this would be my new job. I dialed the number. A few hours later I was walking into the pizzeria. I looked at the cameras. I noticed a part I did not remember from when i last went here. Then I saw the character at this place and I was filled with dread. Jeremiah the wolf. Memories flooded back into my mind. Memories of what had happened that night when I lost my best friend. I cried for a while. Then I saw Bonnie outside my door. I smashed the button. Chica outside the other. Smashed that button. I went on like this all night. And the night after that. And the night after that. And the one after that. And the two nights after that. Then he came. It happened two hours before it was time to leave. I saw Jeremiah hop of stage and start running faster than Foxy had. I barely made it on time to close the door. He started running toward the other door. I closed that one just on time. When I saw the cameras, I saw the other animatronics frozen in fear. Jeremiah kept charging the doors. It was now two minutes until I could leave. Ten power. I had one minute left when the power ran out. I listened for which way Jeremiah was coming. Left. I ran out the right door towards the exit. I barely made it out. I never went back to that place again. Never took my kids, though my wife did. Jeremiah still haunted my dreams though. That creepy smile, those eyes, those teeth... I could never rest.

* * *

**And that's only a small look into me and Garrett's mind. Better hope you never have to tread farther! You would regret it! especially in my mind! Bye!**


	2. Apology to a guest

**OK, to the guest who I got angry at: Sorry for getting mad at you just for saying my stories not scary. I over reacted. If you give me any ideas, then sure, I will make a sequel. And no, in the game, the puppet does not do what I put into my story. I was going off one of the many, many back stories of FNAF. Well sort of. Now, feel free to comment again. Bye!**


End file.
